Pure heart
by Gwenore
Summary: Rumbelle fanfic. Synopsis: A alternate version of where Belle meets Rumple… which ends in smut. Instead of Rumple getting a letter from Belle's father, she in a desperate attempt to end the war and save her family searches out the Dark one whom no one has dared asked for help, fearing what the price might be. AU, 18 sexual content. For those that want smut I hope you enjoy.


Belle was rushing through the dark overgrown forest towards the Dark one's castle. Her heart was pounding in her chest, the bottom of her dress were wet and torn and the cape she had taken to warm herself were now fluttering around her, doing little if anything to keep her safe from the night's howling wind.

She stopped. Spinning around she realized what she dreaded to be true. She was lost. The forest had seemingly changed behind her, making it as impossible to get back as it was going forth.

Belle collapsed on her knees, tears threatening to show. Had she gathered up the courage to propose a deal with the Dark one himself only to die in his forest?

Then a voice came, shattering the howling wind.

"You are far away from home dearie."

Belle lifted her head to see quite the strange man standing there. He was dressed like a noble, high boots and a red west, but the rest betrayed just who she had met in this forest. The eyes stood out the most, those inhuman mudded almost glowing eyes.

"Rumplestiltskin…" she said, the name falling out of her lips in surprise.

"Oh, good, you have heard of me," he chuckled to himself as he observed her.

"I have come… because of the war…" she got to her feet, trying to catch her breath.

"Yes… ogres. Troublesome are they not? Even more so because of their great appetite," he took a couple of steps closer to her, having a rather comical spring to his step, but she never could forget the danger he posed.

"I have come… for your help," she tried to be brave and meet his eyes.

"A strange messenger for the king to send, would you not agree hm?" he cocked his head, those unnatural eyes burning holes in her. Belle could not answer.

"Ah! So that is what it is… he does not know you are here does he?" he asked, laughing as he took another step closer.

"Please! I'll do anything!" she then exclaimed.

"Anything is a big word, my dear," his eyes were seemingly now burning holes in her.

"I mean it!" she attempted to sound brave.

"And I will hold you to that. You have a pure heart dearie?" he asked as he turned his back to her moving his fingers against each other.

"Pure heart? I do not know…" she was confused.

"Let's have a feel then," he turned towards her and moving quicker than she could form a protest he had laid his hand on her chest, feeling her heart pound against the palm of his hand.

"Oh, yes, pure as morning snow," there was an excitement in his voice that simply made her heart beat faster under his fingers.

"I want you to give it to me," he said before she could say anything. Belle stepped away quite aghast, her hands laid protectively over her chest to protect herself.

"You want my heart?!"

"Yes, that is the price for saving your people, is that not why you are here… Belle?" he spoke her name, caressing it before letting it pass his lips.

"What… what will you do with it? Eat it?!" Belle could not believe what have been asked of her.

"No, no… nothing like that. I just want your pure heart," he took a step closer, now right beside her glancing down at her with hungry eyes.

"Besides… I never really enjoyed the eating of hearts, tough meat and the blood taste is not very pleasant," he grinned towards her.

"Then… what will you do…?" Belle moved as to step back, but a root caught her foot, threatening to have her trip and fall on her back, but he moved faster and caught her, now holding her in his arms, feeling her warmth against the coldness of his own.

"I will make you mine… do not worry, it will not hurt… who knows… you might even enjoy it," he grinned, not letting her up just yet.

"Will… will you let me go after…?" she asked in a shivering tone.

"No. Where is the fun in that?" he asked as he leaned even closer.

"Hurry up, make your choice. The longer you wait the more the ogres have to eat," he said when she had been silent for some time.

"If I agree… you will save them?" she hardly dared to look up.

"You have my word," he grinned as he allowed his hand to caress her side gently as he was still holding her.

"Then you have mine… I will give you my heart," she attempted to put up a brave face. The grin upon his face grew impossibly wider and those unnatural eyes glowed with excitement.

"We have a deal then dearie," he pulled her up, but still with a firm grip around her, he snapped his fingers and in the moment the sound broke the silence Belle saw the forest vanish before her eyes.

When vision was returned to her she found herself in an oval room with a bed in the center. The crackling of the fire and the dozens of candles lighted the room in a warm glow and gave off a pleasant warmth. Belle looked around with confused eyes, her hands clutched to her chest.

"What is this…?" her voice was shivering.

"This? This is the room where I will take your heart of course," Rumple grinned towards her, before holding out a tray with two glasses of wine before her which had magically appeared in his hand.

"Wine?" he then asked.

"You are saying that you are going to take my heart and then offer me wine?" Belle had a disbelieving tone in her voice.

"Well… it is not like they are mutually exclusive now are they?" he asked with a grin.

"I… guess not…" Belle muttered as she hesitantly reached out her hand and took the glass, but she did not dare to put it to her lips. He on the other hand swirled his, the tray having vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Go on dearie, it is not poisoned. I have no need to do that after all," he chuckled as he swallowed his own, licking his lips with a blood red tongue. Belle still hesitated, but she did not dare to defy him, as the lives of everyone she cared for might be in danger should she do that, and swallowed down the drink much like he had done.

It hit her at once, a warmth spreading through her body, but here was no pain, just a pleasant tingle. He looked upon her with eager eyes as he stepped closer to her.

"You said it wasn't poisoned…" she murmured, his hands starting to caress her and parted her with her cape first, tossing it away.

"It is not. No poison. Just something… relaxing. Feels good does it not?" he asked as he gently lured her into his arms.

"Yes… no…" Belle attempted to clear her head.

"Just something… to help me steal your pure heart," he was now so close that she could feel his breath against her skin.

"How… how are you going to do that?" she asked. She was not drunk. It was still her. She could have if she truly wished resisted, but she did not dare to. In this moment she questioned if she even wanted to.

"You will soon find out dearie," he said as he leaned even closer to her. Belle felt spellbound by those eyes, feeling her heart continuing to flutter, simply staring at him, waiting for what he was going to do next.

It still came as a surprise to her, though perhaps it should not, as he leaned even closer and their lips met. She did not resist. She felt that she did not want to resist, instead placing her arms around him. When her former fiancée had attempted to kiss her, she had felt nothing but repulsion, but this… this Dark one himself, one who was hated and despised, rightly so many would agree filled her with excitement, making her heart pound against her ribs.

Because of this she did not notice when his hand came and started to loosen her dress. Slowly, painfully so, he untied it, until it fell to the floor. Belle hardly noticed eagerly running her fingers through his hair, though in some part of her she knew that she should be ashamed. But she did not care.

Rumple grinned to himself. He had known at once of course. How eagerly she would fall and give herself over to him. But it was still exciting.

Tracing her supple milk white skin with the tip of his fingers he caressed her back all the way down to he got to the lining of her panties. He allowed himself to play with them, but then he pushed them down, letting them go the way of the dress. Of course he could have snapped his fingers and left her in the nude, but where would be the fun in that.

Their lips finally parted and it was only now that Belle realized what had came to pass and a deep red blush could be seen on her cheeks.

"Why… am I?" she muttered, attempting slightly to draw away from him, but he grabbed around her hips and pulled her closer to him, she feeling the hardened member against the most sensitive part of her body.

"Because you wanted to," he whispered roughly in her ear before he lowered his head and kissed her neck, caressing the skin with his teeth.

"I…" she was unable to continue the sentence, feeling the most pleasant of shudders go down her back as he grabbed around her and then lifted her to the bed. Belle could only blink as she felt the soft blanket against the skin on her back.

"Or perhaps you wish to run away now, never to return?" he asked teasingly. She did not answer him, simply looking at him with big eyes, her mouth slightly opened.

"You must speak up dearie, I am not one who give anyone a chance to escape," he stood on all four above her staring at her with those glowing eyes. She knew she could not escape him. She must have known that from the moment she first met those unnatural eyes.

When she made no attempt of escape, her excited breathing causing her perky breasts to rise and lower. Grinning he lowered his head and let his lips meet hers again and his clothes dissolved into black smoke, showing his excitement for her without doubt.

Belle raised her hand, stroking it against his arm, willingly lifting her body to press it against his. An almost pained groan excited his lips as he panted, taking what ever was left of his self control not to take her right then. He would take her of course, but patience. Patience.

Holding himself up with one hand he used the other to part her legs and then to feel her, tease forth every feeling that she had been told from her teenage years were wrong, but she could no longer deny how they made her feel.

Her body twitched under him as she let out a loud moan, her back arching again with some sort of primal instinct.

Not the one usually lost for words, even Rumplestiltskin could not figure out something clever to say in that moment, instead taking around his dick and trusted deep inside her, feeling the warmth of her envelop him. A comforting feeling that made his blackened heart pound as he felt it reach out towards her untarnished one.

Belle's surprised moan rang through the castle walls, echoing off the stone walls, but to her surprise it did not hurt. Instead an indescribable pleasure that she could not hope to explain, rang through her body, making her feel like floating. Why did it feel so good? Should letting him do this hurt?

As if he read her mind he, in his state of euphoria, managed to whisper in her ear.

"Magic… may come at a price… but it is very seductive."

She could not answer him, only able to spread her legs more as he bushed inside her once more. Again and again, she felt as if it had been an eternity she had been in a world of pure pleasure and feeling. Words could not describe what she felt in this moment.

Rumple himself in that moment was equally trapped in this world, caring nothing but to possess her, fully and completely.

With a final gasp he then came inside her, pulling out.

Belle blinked, feeling utterly exhausted and simply looked in his eyes, a sort of wonder in hers before sleep claimed her and she closed her eyes, slipping into a dreamless rest.

Rumple remained there looking at her for some time, before he placed a hand upon her bare chest, feeling the heart beating within.

"Not mine yet…" he muttered.

"But it will be."


End file.
